


Funghoul.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bullying, Catholic Frank Iero, Catholic Guilt, Comfort, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Love Simon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervous Frank Iero, Online Romance, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Tomorrow at 10, I'd like you to meet me. You know where i'll be.FunGhoul, I love you.





	Funghoul.

_FunGhoul, everythings falling apart. I'm sorry, i'm so fucking sorry our emails got leaked & i'm so sorry you have to be involved in this. Please don't bail, please. _

Gerard sent the email just as Mikey pushed open the door, staring at him behind wide framed glasses before holding up a bottle of beer, waving it slightly.

"You seen it."

"I did." Mikey nodded, crossing the room to pass over the cold bottle. Gerard scratched at the label as he waited, he wasn't even sure what he was waiting for until Mikey leaned against him and lay his head on Gerards shoulder.

"S'okay to be gay."

"Not..not like this. Not when someone else outed me on a shitty website. Have you read the comments?"

"No. And you shouldn't either. Let's go out, get the gang together and get high as shit." Mikey nudged him gently as Gerard felt his stomach drop.  _Frank went to church every Sunday, he went to fucking catholic school. Oh god._

"i'll kick Ieros ass if he's a homophobic turd. C'mon, get dressed. Put the laptop away and be ready in 15." Mikey nudged him again before leaving Gerard to stare into his beer bottle. How would they react? Would they be pissed that Gerard didn't tell them?

When Mikey pulled up infront of Rays house, Gerard wanted to bolt right then. They were on the porch as Frank smoked, blowing smokerings as Ray blew them away. 

"I can't face them."

"They probably haven't even see, Gee."

"What if they have? What happens then?"

"Ray will go into protective mom mode and make you tea. Frank will give you first go on his bong. Bob will still annoy the shit out of you. Nothings going to change."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Mikey hummed as he popped open the lock and got out. He watched him walk up and rob Franks joint from his fingers before finally forcing himself to get out. 

"Are you hiding some shitty role playing game under that hoodie?" Frank frowned as Gerard pulled at it. He shook his head, glancing up from his boots to glance between them.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ray was touching his shoulder instantly, kicking Frank over to let Gerard sit down.

"You didn't see?"

"See what? Your ma? Seen her last night." Frank blew another smoke bubble before passing it to Gerard, 

"JerseyHighs comment board?"

"Nah. Websites down man, why?" Ray hummed as Gerard sucked in a few lungfuls. He let it burn until he had to release and rub his watery eyes,

"Someone posted some shit about me."

"Like what? Did you bone y-" Mikey slapped the back of Franks head, frowning deeply as Gerard sucked on his sleeve. Did this have to happen? Did he really have to come out? Couldn't they find out online? He took a shakey breath before sighing,

"I fell in love. Um..they leaked emails."

"Who is she? You dirty dog!" Ray chuckled and reaxhed down to ruffle Gerards hair,

"He. Uh..i'm gay." He heard Frank choke next to him, automatically glancing over at Frank hiding his mouth in his arm as he coughed until tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped at them, eyes red and tear stained when he finally turned to Gerard,

"That wasn't...I don't care if you like dudes man. That went down the wrong way, Jesus. Anyone got some soda?" Frank rubbed at his eyes as Gerard felt the laugh bubbling in his chest. He couldn't help to give in and laugh in Franks face.

"Dickbag." Frank mumbled, but he was smiling. Gerard counted it as a win.

"Gerard thats awesone! Not that somebody outed you but hey! You found a guy! Whats his name?" Ray smiled widely as he chucked half a water bottle into Franks lap,

"Um..I don't know. FunGhoul? He sorta..came out a few months ago on the comment board. He-"

"Wait. What was his name?" Frank mumbled quietly,

"FunGhoul? Anyway uh, I've no idea who he actually is. But I'm guessing he's gonna bail now, fucking shithole of a town dude."

"Hey, ma's calling. I'll catch you guys later." Frank pushed himself up as Gerard stared. He didn't hear a phone ring.

"I thought you were okay-"

"I am. Totally dude. Later losers." Frank muttered as he jogged away, leaving Ray to squeeze Gerards shoulders.

"We're use to Iero bailing dude. C'mon, lets make some pizza." 

-

_**Red.** _

_**I seen the posts. I seen my secrets flashed across my laptop screen and realised one thing; i'm not ready. Not for this. Not for people to know.** _

_**Gerard. I'm sorry. Please don't contact me again.** _

Gerard curled up on his bed and sobbed into the pillows, feeling his heart break into tiny little pieces. This couldn't be happening. 

-

As soon as he walked into school, everybody turned. Ray was there to pass him his ice coffee and to throw a strong arm over Gerards shoulder. The day was filled with whispers and stares and by the time Gerard curled up on the Ieros couch, he was sobbing into Franks thigh within moments. 

"You're still you, Gerard. You will always be you. Those fuckers can't take that from you, alright? You're the strongest motherfucker I know." 

"You bailed."

"I did. Not because you like it up the ass-" Gerard couldn't help the snort that escaped, "I just..you know me, Gee. I'm a joker. I make fun of shit and make people laugh, I don't do deep conversations."

"You're doing one right now."

"Yeah, well sometimes I have to remind dickbags that they are strong. You're my bestfriend, Gee." Franks hand was gentle in his hair, stroking gently as Gerard tried not to get Franks pants all tears as he tried to calm down. It took him another minute of Franks stroking his hair until the tears stopped, but neither made the effort to move. Frank just tugged the blankets of the back of the couch and turned on Power Puff Girls.

-

_A few days ago a post was made about me. Rumours spread like wildfire; that I leaked it myself for attension or that maybe I was covering the fact I couldn't land a women. Well, i'm here to tell you one simple thing; it's true. I'm gay. I made so many excuses as to why I didn't come out, the usual 'why should I have to? Nobody that's straight has to sit their parents down.' Or 'What if my friends think differently? What if they don't want to hang out alone with me?' And then my bestfriend, who attends Chruch weekly and has a Rosary wrapped around his neck let me cry into his lap when everything got to much. He told me I was still me and nobody could ever change that. He was right._

_I met a boy. A man who is so breathtakingly intellegent and so fucking true to himself that my fingers tingle just thinking about it. FunGhoul. I miss you. I miss you making me laugh so hard I snort. I miss talking about roleplaying games and how your day went. I miss hearing about your dreams and your lyrics. I miss you, every little thing about you._

_Tomorrow at 10, I'd like you to meet me. You know where i'll be._

_FunGhoul, I love you._

_-_

Gerard watched Franks fingers glide over the strings as Bobs beat filled his ears. He couldn't focus. He knows he's suppose to be singing right now, the lyrics swimming in his head but all he could think was about FunGhoul. 

"Alright, take five guys." Ray hummed as Franks guitar rang quietly.

"You okay Gee?"

"I asked him to meet. Tonight."

"Shit, really?" Ray grinned as Gerard forced out a nod. He swallowed the saliva filling his mouth as Ray set down his guitar. Why did he think band practice would work today? He should have stayed in bed.

"If he doesn't meet you, he's a dickbag. Keep your chin up dude. You got this." Ray hugged him tightly, letting Gerard hang on for a couple seconds before he sighed quietly.

"Sorry, i'm just gonna go home. You guys practice without me, Frank can pick up vocals, right?" Frank was biting his nails, clearly zooned out until Gerard flicked a guitar pick at him;

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, you got it dude." 

-

Gerard couldn't stop moving. His entire body was shaking as he stared out at the city. Would FunGhoul find him? Did he even want to find Gerard? He fumbled with his cigarettes and climbed up on the car to lean back against the front window, fighting the urge to look at the time. He already knew it was after 10, probably around twenty past as he stared at the stars. This was so fucking dumb. FunGhoul wasn't going to turn up.

"You know FunGhoul sounds like Fuck You in Italian?" Gerard blinked his eyes open before squezzing them shut. When did it light outside? Where did the stars go?

"It's 5 am, Gee."

"Frankie? Whatcha doing here?" Gerard didn't move when Frank climbed on next to him, lying down to stare at the sky too.

"FunGhoul. Its a word I use in school when someone pisses me off. Like..it's bad to do it because Half of New Jersey is fucking Italian but hey, I haven't been caught yet."

"Wait..what?" Gerard turned to face him, squishing a little closer for body heat as Frank kept his eyes on the sky,

"I thought it was an appropriate name. Like fuck you to the world. I'm sorry I didn't come last night. I'm a chicken shit."

"It's you?" Gerard whispered, pressing his nose into Franks shoulder,

"It's me." And suddenly all the hiding made sense. All the bolting and the nervous laughter anytime Gerard brought FunGhoul up. 

"You were dissapointed it was me."

"I knew it was you. Ever since you told me your favourite Oreos were the birthday cake ones because they looked pretty. And then you said my screen name and it freaked me out."

"You didn't say-"

"I didn't know how. This shit is horrifying. I'm a Catholic dude with homophobic parents and a shitton of anxiety. I didn't want to come out and for everything to change." Frank was talking into his hair now, blowing warm air into Gerards scalp, "and then we were leaked. And you said you love me." Frank sighed the last part quietly,

"And then I realised that i'm pretty sure I love you too," Gerard forced himself to look up and meet the scared hazel eyes, feeling the breath get knocked out of his lungs as Frank stared right back.

"And the fear of the unknown is irrelevant if I have you." Their noses were touching now and it took no time to connect their lips gently before Gerard pulled away, glancing over Franks features to make sure he was okay. Before they were kissing again, long and slow as the sky turned to pink above them.

-

"Hey losers." Frank hummed as he dumped his backpack at the end of Gerards bed, stealing the Doritos from Bobs hand as he threw himself beside Gerard. 

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Superheros." 

"Cool. Make one look like me." He hummed happily and darted forward to place a loud kiss against Gerards cheek. He giggled in return, glancing over at Frank shoving a fistfull of crisps into his mouth and felt his stomach flutter as everyone focused on the movie. The silence of the room only interrupted by chewing and the quiet echo of the TV when it occured to him, one simple sentence that made his stomach flutter with hope,

He wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
